A Very Odd Piece Of Inuyasha Fanfic XD
by Midnight-Alchemist
Summary: Very odd yet cool. Future chapters coming soon. Rating may change as I add more chapters. xD I dunno please R&R!


Inuyasha aand Kagome were walking quietly through the woods. They had quarreled earlier on and were still quite angry at eachother. Miroku and Sango had decided to stay behind, in a little cottage Kaede got for them. Shippou was riding on Kagome's shoulder, trying to figure out how to play with the Gameboy Kagome had brought him. Inuyasha, being the strong intolerable individual that he is, was walking about ten feet ahead of Kagome. Kagome slouched and scowled as she walked. The little fox demon was afraid he was going to fall off.   
  
"You do realize all this is your fault," remarked Inuyasha.  
  
"What do you mean MY fault?" grumbled Kagome.  
  
"If you hadn't dumped that hot soup on me I wouldn't have thrown that rice at you," Inuyasha explained.  
  
"But If you hadn't been distracting me with your weird little faces I wouldn't have tripped!" exclaimed Kagome.  
  
"Well If you hadn't told me I was weird..." Inuyasha started to state.  
  
"Will you two be quiet? I'm trying to beat level three!" Shippou piped in.  
  
"HUMPH!" coughed Inuyasha and Kagome.   
  
*************************  
  
Meanwhile at the cottage, Miroku and Sango were busy with their own agenda. During the previous day, they had fought a giant snake demon that was terrorizing the village. Sango's hiraikotsu was filthy with blood so she decided to clean it. Sango whistled as she scrubbed the oil-like substance on the smooth edge of her boomerang. She smiled at how shiny and clean it was starting to look. Mrioku was sitting cross-legged in front of a door that had a charm platered to it. He was humming spiritual hymns and held his hands as if he were in meditation. Sango looked over at him with a questioning look.  
  
"What on earth are you doing?" she asked him.  
  
"Im performing an exorcism," he replied.  
  
"What kind?"  
  
"To keep this hut invisible to all demons who come near it. That snake we fought yesterday might send reinforcements so we don't want to take any chances that a demon may find us."  
  
"Why would you do that? If any puny demon like that comes by here we can just as easily kill it. Besides, it's been awhile since I've fought demons every day. I could use some practice."  
  
"Yes well we all will be getting some practice tonight. We're going demon hunting. Some of the villagers saw a giant rabbit demon go through the fields and they want us to take care of it."  
  
" Alright then. Well if you don't mind stepping outside for a bit, I'd like to change into my armor so I'll be ready by nightfall."  
  
"Why should I step out? You can change in here with me performing the exorcism can't you? What's the big deal?"  
  
*BONK!!**SLAP!*  
  
Sango had hit Miroku on the head with her boomerang and slapped his face with her hand. There was a big bump on his head on a red slap-mark on his cheek.  
  
"The big deal is that I'm a woman and you're a man and we're not married so... GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE I SICK KIRARA ON YOU!" she growled at him.  
  
Kirara's ears tiwtched at the sound of her name. ^-^  
  
****************************  
  
Meanwhile it was starting to get dark and Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippou were well into the woods. Kagome began to question where they were going when they finally reached their destination.  
  
"Gosh, the pure spirit miasma here is too strong for my demonic body," commented Shippou. He began to cough vigorously.  
  
"Shippou you wait out here so you don't hurt yourself. Here, you can sit in these bushes and play with your toy," Inuyasha told hin.  
  
"Okay. YAY LEVEL7!" Shippou cried as he sat down.  
  
'Golly, Inuyasha is starting to act really weird. I wonder what's going on?' Kagome thought.  
  
"Kagome," Inuyasha said, "this is a place where Kikyo and I made some memories. Some good some bad. This tree holds a few all on it's own." He pointed to a tree.  
  
"So...." Kagome mumbled not caring about Kikyo.  
  
"Well I took you here so I could create a memory with you."  
  
Kagome's eyes widened as Inuyasha leaned forward and pinned her to the tree.  
  
**********************************  
  
It was starting to get dark. Sango and Miroku, tired of wating, decided to head out and find the other three. They came upon a patch of bushes and found Shippou laying there asleep. Then they peered passed the bushes and saw a sight they thought they'd never see.  
  
Inuyasha had Kagome pinned to the tre. She looked at him with panicked eyes. He leaned forward and kissed her. Her eyes widened more. Sango and Miroku gasped. Kagome's look of fear turned into a look of fury. She pulled out one of her spirit arrows and stabbed it into Inuyasha's stomach. He moaned and pulled away.   
  
"How dare you!" she dreid at him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I CANT BELEIVE YOU! FIRST YOU FIGHT WITH ME AND THEN YOU KISS ME WHAT'S UP WITH THAT? AND EVEN WORSE YOU KEEP GOING ON AND ON ABOUT KIKYO! I WOULD FEEL DIFFERENT IF I KNEW I WAS YOUR ONE AND ONLY BUT IM NOT! I'M SORRY BUT I MUST DO THIS!"  
  
*WHACK!!!* She smacked him hard on his cheek.   
  
"I'm going home now," she panted and then she stormed off towards the well.  
  
"Kagome wait," he gasped, "don't go."  
  
Miroku and Sango ran out of the bushes as Kagome was nearly out of sight. Inuyasha turned around and saw them. He gave them a look that clearly said " HOW DARE YOU SEE THAT? The two looked frightened.  
  
***************************************** 


End file.
